Zexion Chronicles II: A Brother's Worth
by BloodOcean27
Summary: With his parents out of town for a week, Zexion is forced to stay home and babysit his baby brother Riku... but he might just learn how much Riku really means to him.


**_Zexion Chronicles II: A Brother's Worth_**

**_Chapter I: A Long Sunday Night_**

* * *

**AzureMoon: You bore me to death, you know that?**

**PyroKing: o.O**

**LeaveMeAlone: You're really not that smart are you?**

**PyroKing: ... Hey! I'm smart!**

**LeaveMeAlone: Name 6 elements.**

**PyroKing: ... Fire, water, wind... earth... uh...**

**AzureMoon: Is he smart or what?**

Zexion smirked as he read the comment left by Saix and continued typing away at the keyboard of his computer from  
where he sat at his desk in his dark room.

**OneWithTheOcean: Hi guys!**

**LeaveMeAlone: Oh joy...**

**PyroKing: Demyx, tell Zexion and Saix i'm smart!**

**OneWithTheOcean: ... O.O**

**PyroKing: Demyx!! Answer me!!**

**OneWithTheOcean: ... Run! Run away!**

**AzureMoon: I hope that answers your question.**

**PyroKing: I swear everyone hates me... **

**EternalLight: Axel... you're not science smart... but you're street smart.**

**PyroKing: Ya see! (Pats Roxas on head)**

**LeaveMeAlone: Street smart gets you nowhere in life.**

**AzureMoon: So true.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Now we have been joined by Roxas, this just keeps getting better...**

**EternalLight: ... Why are you so mean?!**

**PyroKing: Leave Roxy alone!**

**EternalLight: Thanks! (Hugs Axel)**

**LeaveMeAlone: ... Roxas, why don't you just move in with Axel already?**

**PyroKing: He has dummy.**

**LeaveMeAlone: ... Shocking...**

**AzureMoon: Has anyone seen Marluxia?**

**PyroKing: Pansy boy? Nope.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Checked his flower garden?**

**OneWithTheOcean: Marly is with me.**

**PyroKing: ...**

**LeaveMeAlone: Okay...**

The bluish silver haired 16 year old leaned back in his chair and sighed. _"I swear something is going on between those two..."  
_"Zexion!"  
"What?!"  
"I need your help!"

Zexion sighed, got up off his computer chair and left his room to go help his annoying mother.  
As soon as he left his room, suitcases and boxes came into his eyesight.  
_"Why the freaking hell do they have to take so many useless things with them?" _Shaking his head, the teen continued walking  
until he was inside his mother's room where he saw his mother loading a load of junk into another box and his  
baby brother, Riku, jumping up and down on the double bed.

"Big bwover!" 4 Year old Riku shouted and leaped off the bed onto his older brother, knocking him to the floor.  
Zexion growled, got to his feet and placed the little toddler back on the bed.  
"Riku, this is the last time i'm gonna tell you. Stop jumping on me."  
Riku just giggled and continued jumping up and down.

"So what do you want?"  
The mother of the two boys dumped a load of boxes stacked on top of each other into Zexion's arms.  
"Could you take these to the car, sweetie?"  
"How long are you going for again?"  
"... A week... i think..."

_"Oh for god's sake, you can't even remember something like that? Am i the only one in this family who can remember anything?"  
_With a sigh, Zexion walked out of his mother's bedroom, walking into the door frame on the way since the pile of boxes  
were blocking his view and slowly made his way outside to the family car.

He dumped the boxes into the car boot and looked at the car.  
It was completely full to the brim with other boxes and suitcases.

Not even bothering to think about how it could move, Zexion shrugged and walked back inside.  
He went straight to his room shut the door and turned off his light.  
_"Wait... my light was on..." _The teen looked at his computer and saw the one responsible for the light being turned on.  
It was of course, Riku. Obviously since he was scared of the dark.

"Riku."  
The silver haired toddler reluctantly looked around and came face to face with his older brother who looked peeved.  
"What are you doing in here?"  
Riku pointed to the computer screen and giggled.

Zexion leaned in and sighed.  
Demyx and Saix had gotten into another damn fight.

**OneWithTheOcean: Shut your god damn mouth, moon elf!**

**AzureMoon: Harsh words coming from someone who is in love with something that isn't even solid!**

**OneWithTheOcean: At least i can fall in love! Unlike you who barks at anyone who comes close to you!**

**AzureMoon: At least i don't have a pathetic hair style!**

**OneWithThe Ocean: Say that again, i dare you!**

Sitting down in his chair, Zexion started typing away at the keyboard while Riku placed himself in the older's lap which  
made him roll his eyes in an annoyed manor.

**LeaveMeAlone: Demyx, your hair is stupid so shut up. And Saix, stop arguing.**

**AzureMoon: ... Whatever...**

**OneWithTheOcean: Evil little emo...**

**LeaveMeAlone: Shut the hell up, mullet head.**

**OneWithTheOcean: My mullet is better than your emo hair!**

**CollosalBoulder: Is this all you use msn for? Fighting?**

**LeaveMeAlone: I stopped Saix and Demyx fighting, now Demyx is arguing who has better hair.**

**CollosalBoulder: Everyone knows that Xemnas has the best hair... why are you arguing over hair anyway?**

**OneWithTheOcean: ... He said my hair is stupid...**

**CollosalBoulder: It is stupid.**

**AzureMoon: Owned!**

**LeaveMeAlone: No it not! Riku get off! Demy nice Hair! RIKU!!"**

**OneWithTheOcean: ... Riku? See!! My hair is cool!! Thanks Riku!!**

**AzureMoon: ... Kay...**

Zexion growled and lifted the keyboard out of Riku's reach who in turn, pouted.  
"Riku get out!"  
"Nope."  
"Riku, get out now!"  
"Nope."

The older slid his hands under the toddler's arms and lifted him up so they were just inches apart.  
"Riku get out or i will give you the worst spank ever."  
"Nope."  
"I'll give you 5 bucks."  
"Okay!"

With a growl, Zexion grabbed his wallet from his pocket and pulled out the last remaining money he had and reluctantly  
gave it to his brother who hugged him and ran out.  
_"Such an annoying brat." _And with a sigh, he returned to his typing.

**CollosalBoulder: ... Uh...**

**LeaveMeAlone: That was Riku. **

**OneWithTheOcean: See, i do have cool hair!**

**LeaveMeAlone: Riku thinks everything is cool, idiot. Such an annoying brat.**

**EternalLight: I'm 15!!**

**PyroKing: Me again.**

**LeaveMeAlone: I was talking about Riku.**

**EternalLight: He isn't annoying.**

**LeaveMeAlone: He came into my room, said Demyx has cool hair and wouldn't leave until i gave him my last 5 bucks.**

**PyroKing: Go Riku!!**

**AzureMoon: What joy it is to have a sibling.**

**CollosalBoulder: For Zexion maybe. Not me. Sora is anything but annoying.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Your kidding...**

**CollosalBoulder: Well... today he was, but that's only because he mastered the letter T. I'm quite proud.**

**EternalLight: Aw.**

**OneWithTheOcean: You go too, Sora!**

**PyroKing: Well at least Lexaeus likes his brother.**

**LeaveMeAlone: I hold Riku when he wants to be held and i reluctantly read bedtime stories to him.**

**EternalLight: Well... you do keep calling him brat.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Because he's annoying.**

**PyroKing: Your annoying and we don't call you brat.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Am i annoying?**

**EternalLight: Yes!!**

**PyroKing: Duh!!**

**CollosalBoulder: No**

**AzureKing: No**

**OneWithTheOcean: Yes.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Whatever, i'm leaving.**

**PyroKing: Bye bye emo!**

With a grunt, Zexion switched his computer off and left his room, closing the door behind him.  
And with nothing else to do, he thought he would see what was on Tv.  
Even though it bored him to an extent beyond death.

Zexion silently walked into the living room of his house, flopped down on the creamy coloured couch, grabbed the Tv  
remote off the small end table that stood beside the couch and switched the Tv on.  
But he wasn't alone.

Riku, like his brother, toddled into the room silently and loked at the older boy on the couch.  
A grin formed on his little face and he instantly ran up to and climbed up the couch.

Seeing his little brother climbing up the couch made Zexion sigh.  
And before he could do anything, the boy crawled into his lap.  
_"I really don't understand you, Riku. I don't understand how you can always cling to me, even when i call you brat and shout  
at you... you're just like a boomerang, always coming back no matter what... you really confuse me."_

Riku nuzzled his head into his brother's chest and let out a small yawn.  
_"Oh yeah... he always crawls on me when he's tired..." _Shaking his head, Zexion flicked through the many Tv channels over  
and over again and sighed. _"My life is so boring..."_

"Zexion, Riku! We're leaving now!" Came the loud voice of the sibling's mother from down the corridor.  
Zexion made no effort to move, until he heard his father's joyful voice. "Hey Zexion, Riku, get out here!"

At that moment, Riku stood up in his brother's lap, stood on his tip toes and stretched his arms as high as he could so he  
could wrap them around the older's necks. Zexion rolled his eyes, put his arms under Riku and lifted him up so he could  
cling onto his neck while he kept his right hand around the boy's small behind as he got up and walked out of the room for  
the front door.

"What?" The 16 year old said in an annoyed tone as he walked outside the front door and looked at his parents.  
"Will you ever be happy?"  
"No, Dad i won't."  
The father rolled his eye with a smirk and shut the family car's boot while their mother walked up to them and gave Riku  
a kiss on his forehead. "i just know you two are gonna have fun."  
"Big bwover give me money, Mommy!"  
Zexion looked away as his brother waved the 5 bucks he practically took from him, resisting the urge to grab it.  
"I knew you loved him."  
"He scanted me." The mother giggled and gave them both a hug, which Zexion did not return.  
"Just make sure-"  
"Half seven, i know. I do not forget."  
"There is no making you stop frowning is there?"

The teen shook his head. _"Well duh!"_

After doing the same with their father, the two parents got in the family car and drove off into the distance.  
Riku let out a little yawn and rested his head back on Zexion's right shoulder while the older walked back inside and  
closed the door before returning to his place on the couch in the living room.

As Zexion sat back on the couch, he grabbed the Tv remote, placed Riku in his lap and resumed his channel flicking.  
However, nothing good was ever on. Just new, stupid cartoons and boring sports channels.  
With an annoyed grunt, the teen lifited his brother out of his lap onto the couch, gave him the remote and got up to  
leave for his room.

_"I might as well see if the others are on..." _Zexion opened the door to his dark room, closed it and walked over to his computer  
before turning it on and sitting down in his computer chair.  
Straight away he went on msn and logged in.

**WinOrLose: Look who has joined us.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Hello Luxord.**

**NoHeart: Ah Zexion, nice of you to come.**

**IceAcademic: About time.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Whatever...**

**AsIf: Dude, stop being emo already.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Make me, skunk head.**

**AsIf: As If! You just don't have enough courage to say it to my face.**

**LeaveMeAlone: You're out of town.**

**WinOrLose: Owned.**

**CruelBitch: Ohhhhhhh yeah.**

**PyroKing: Yo.**

**IceAcademic: Here we go...**

**MapleRose: Axel, get out of here, this isn't a place for kids.**

**PyroKing: This coming from the guy who thinks there is such thing as a maple rose.**

**LeaveMeAlone: I can see where this is going...**

Zexion sighed and leaned back in his chair. _"Everywhere Axel goes, a fight will always follow..."_

"Big bwover?"

The 16 year old turned his head to his room's door and saw little Riku.  
"What?"  
"I'm bored..."  
"Well i'm no fun."  
"Yeah you are!" The little silver head toddled up to his brother and climbed into his lap.  
Zexion Ignored him and returned his attention to the monitor infront of him.

**CruelBitch: Axel, get lost.**

**PyroKing: Come and make me.**

**CruelBitch: You better be ready...**

**PyroKing: o.O**

**LeaveMeAlone: Anyway...**

**WinOrLoes: Axel, you're a dead man.**

**PyroKing: o.O**

**AzureMoon: Another fight? Axel, you really have me concerned.**

**PyroKing: ... Shut up...**

**CollosalBoulder: Zexion?**

**LeaveMeAlone: Yes?**

**CollosalBoulder: Since i know you get bored easily, how about we go out to town tomorrow?**

**LeaveMeAlone: I would but my parents are out, so i have to stay home, babysitting Riku.**

**CollosalBoulder: We could bring Sora and Riku along. It will give them something to do.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Very well.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Yay!!**

**LeaveMeAlone: Riku, stop doing that.**

**AsIf: Can i come?**

**LeaveMeAlone: No, you will get bored.**

**PyroKing: Well duh! Come over mine! Party!**

**AsIf: Sweet.**

**PyroKing: Totally.**

**LeaveMeAlone: I'll come to your house at 10:00, Lexaeus.**

**CollosalBoulder: Agreed.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Well i have to go put Riku to bed.**

**PyroKing: Its only half 7.**

**LeaveMeAlone: He's 4 and needs a lot of sleep.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Night night.**

**CruelBitch: So cute.**

Zexion scooped up his now tired baby brother in his arms like a baby, got up from his chair and left his room.  
Riku let out a long and cute yawn as the older opened the door to his room, walked in, and laid him down on the bed before covering him in the warm blue blanket, switching the small nightlight on beside the bed and leaving.

"Big bwover?"  
"What?" Zexion asked, turning around to face his brother who was now holding a book in his hands.  
A silent growl escaped his mouth and he sat down on the bed next to the toddler.  
"This is the same book as last time."  
"Pwease?"  
"... Fine..."

Riku hugged his older brother and gave him the book he held in his little hands.  
Zexion sighed in his mind as he quickly flipped through the book to count how many pages there were.  
_"70 Pages... this is gonna take forever..."_


End file.
